villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aggregor
' Aggregor '''is the new villain and Main Villain of Season 1 in the Ben 10 series starting with ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He first appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien first episode, Fame. He first appeared after Ben defeated one of his captives, Bivalvin, and then captured him. He had five alien captives: Bivalvin, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, and intended to absorb all of their powers. In the 10th episode of Ultimate Alien, he took his captors to Los Soledad to finally absorb their powers and succeeded (after ignoring the warning from Ben's former nemesis and current best friend, Kevin). The reason for absorbing his captives is to gain their powers (to become Ultimate Aggregor) in order to find 4 pieces of an artifact called the Map of Infinity in order to find a place known as the Forge of Creation. He finds the first piece of the Map of Infinity in the episode with the same name in a temple full of traps on a planet that's half sun like, and half frozen. He finds the second piece of the map on the episode Deep. He finds the second piece on an all water planet. The third piece is found on Where The Magic Happens, where he takes the piece from the warlord from Charmcaster's home dimension (also the warlord that Aggregor took the piece of the map from is the same spieces as one of his alien captors, Galapagus). The fourth and final piece of the map is found in a planetoid known as the Perplexahadron in the episode with the same name from it's gurdian known only as The Sentinel. He finally finds the Forge of Creation in the episode with the same name and his "Ultimate Prize" was revealed to be after a newly born Celestialsapien. He fights off both 10 and 16 year old Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, then procides to absorb the newborn Celestialsapien. But when he was about to absorb ultimately unlimited power, he was stopped by a once again mutated Kevin having absorbed the Ultimatrix from 16 year old Ben to stop him (even though 10 year old Ben offered him to absorb his Omnitrix), and then after he had gotten Aggregor away from Alien X, Kevin then absorbs Aggregor's powers as well, reverting Aggregor back to his normal state and was laying unconcious. After that, Aggregor's fate is left undetermined. Background Aggregor's race is the same as Ben's current friend, Kevin (they're both members of a race called Osmosians. But Aggregor is full-blooded Osmosian and Kevin is half). His powers are mostly the same as Kevin's, matter absorbtion and energy manipulation. He used his powers to activate a time transporter to absorb his captor's powers and succeeded. He's more of a intergalactic threat than Ben's ultimate nemesis, Vilgax. Like Vilgax though, Aggregor also uses droid minions. Similar Power Hungry Villain *Bagramon in Digimon Xros Wars *Anubis in Yu-gi-oh!: The Pyramid of Light Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hatemongers Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Anarchist Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:God Wannabe Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Assassin Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trickster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Complete Monster Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sociopaths Category:Elementals Category:Recurring villain Category:Imprisoned Villains